


灰与白 16-18

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy





	灰与白 16-18

灰与白 16-18  
*挑战一下自我搞一个稍微有点严肃的，讲述善良的人游离在黑色地带的故事。  
*感谢阅读，啰里吧嗦OOC预警，保证基本逻辑但不要过于较真，不喜欢请悄悄喷我呜呜呜。  
*AU背景切勿上升真人。

16  
康涩琪挑选的那支红酒度数不算高，但一杯的量加上短时间内剧烈起伏的情绪足以令人微醺。孙胜完吻上来时过于急切，淡淡的铁锈味蔓延在唇齿间。由她开始的亲吻很快被康涩琪拿回主动权，后者紧紧将她揉进怀里。被抵在墙上时康涩琪伸手垫在她的脑后，舌头搅动交换津液的声音、凌乱的呼吸声格外清晰地传进孙胜完的耳朵里。她推着康涩琪的肩膀微微拉开了点距离，透过被泪水模糊的视线看到对方下唇刚刚被她的牙齿磕碰出来的小小伤口。

她闭上眼，拽着康涩琪的领口微微使劲，像小猫一样伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐后者往外渗血的嘴唇。红酒的醇香和铁锈味混在一起，从嘴唇上传来的微微刺痒让康涩琪眯起了眼睛，不自觉地张口含住面前人的舌尖轻轻吸吮了一下，孙胜完的喉间下意识泄出一丝嘤咛。康涩琪深吸口气，将她打横抱起走进卧室。

孙胜完一直都知道康涩琪是个温吞的慢性子，先前的两次性爱让她早已摸透此刻不急不徐地吻着自己耳畔的小熊。可今天有些不一样，虽然康涩琪的动作和往常一样温柔，但孙胜完仍然感知到了她努力压抑着的焦躁。孙胜完微微抬起身子配合着她伸到背后的手，内衣搭扣“咔”一声被轻松解开，却并没有和两人的外衣那样被立刻丢到床边，松松垮垮地挂在主人肩膀上起不到任何它该起的作用。

康涩琪低头，隔着一层薄薄的布料含住顶端那一点，轻咬、吮吸。轻薄的布料上中间那一块很快湮成深色，隐藏在软趴趴的湿透的布料下的尖端悄悄挺硬，康涩琪笑着用鼻尖碰了碰，立刻收获了恋人短促的吸气声。孙胜完已完全起不到遮掩作用的内衣被她扯下来，轻飘飘地和地上散落的外衣裤落得了一般下场。

“涩、涩......”平整的床单在孙胜完的手下变得皱皱巴巴，她的眼角蓄满泪水，随着她抬头的动作顺着颊边滑落，在弄湿枕头之前便被爬上来抱住她的康涩琪吻掉。

“你从一开始就知道我们会这样的是不是？”她的手转而攀上康涩琪的肩膀，沾染了情欲的声音透出些许绝望。

康涩琪侧过脸去亲吻她的手腕，嗓音低哑：

“不。”

“你没想过吗？”

康涩琪停下动作，先前不过眉的刘海如今已经长到可以遮住眼睛，孙胜完看不清她的表情，赤裸着的胸口随着呼吸微微起伏。她看到康涩琪伏低身体，胸口处突然感到几滴滚烫。

“我想过啊......当然想过......”康涩琪颤抖着，将脸埋进孙胜完裸露的胸膛，声音嗡嗡的传出来：“想过一定要保护好胜完，想过逃走，想过我什么时候会死在朴秀荣的枪下。”

“唯独没有想过，没有胜完我会是什么样。”

孙胜完心中一恸，鼻间一阵酸涩，泪水控制不住地从眼角滑落。她捧着康涩琪的脸让她抬头：“你会是什么样？”

她第一次看到康涩琪露出这样惨淡的笑。

“大概会在夜里疯掉吧......”

“因为在白天，我依旧要做一个称职的家主。”

“是么......”孙胜完喃喃，她的拇指摩挲着康涩琪勉强上扬的唇角，然后拉过后者手腕的同时抬起腰身，湿热的穴肉紧紧包裹住僵直的手指。

“愣什么呢，笨蛋涩。”她气若游丝的声音在不知所措的康涩琪耳边环绕——

“快一点。”

她亲手放出了危险的豹子。

两人流下的泪水在抵死纠缠的唇齿间混合在一起，嘴巴里尝到的尽是苦涩，她们用尽全力在对方身上留下痕迹，仿佛明天就是世界末日。

到了不知道第多少次，孙胜完筋疲力尽的从顶端跌落，康涩琪缓了缓，刚想起身去卫生间拿毛巾来给孙胜完擦拭身体，就被后者的双腿勾住腰身险些摔在瘦小的爱人身上。她双手撑在孙胜完腰侧，有一下没一下地吻着后者起伏的小腹，悄悄活动了一下有些酸软的手臂笑着问她：“明天不想起床啦？”

孙胜完摇摇头，勾着她腰肢的双腿又往下压了压，声音低哑的不像话。

“再来一次。”

康涩琪看着孙胜完，笑意一点点地收了回去——经过一整夜激烈的缠绵，孙胜完眉眼间蒙上的那层阴霾始终没有散去，她俯下身沉默地抱着她，过了会儿她亲亲孙胜完的眼睛，握住后者纤细的腰肢将她翻了个身，手指在入口处打转。孙胜完却突然慌乱起来，小猫柔软的身体在豹子的手掌下微微颤抖，她慌张地伸手向后摸索着康涩琪的手，在触到指尖的瞬间像落水的人一样拼命抓住，带着哭腔的声音狠狠撞进康涩琪心底的软肉。

“不要...涩...我抱不到你了......”

缺失的安全感在这一刻顷刻爆发，康涩琪的心像被狠狠地揪了一下，她反手与孙胜完十指相扣，另一只手环住孙胜完的腰，眼泪滴落在后者光裸的背部又被一一舔掉，康涩琪使劲抱着她，让两人的身体贴合的没有一丝缝隙。她咬着孙胜完的耳垂，不厌其烦地在她耳边一遍遍重复：

“我在这里，胜完，我在这里。”

“我爱你。”

最后直到五点两人才互相依偎着沉沉睡去。下午三点钟康涩琪才被肚子的抗议声喊醒，胳膊酸痛的压根抬不起来，要是朴秀荣明天就来砸康家的场子她怕是连还手的力气都没有。

她艰难的低下头看了看睡得正熟的恋人，昨夜那场几乎没有尽头的性爱似乎填满了孙胜完的不安，一直萦绕在对方眉间的那抹阴霾此刻终于消失不见。

康涩琪无声的叹了口气，小心翼翼地下床想去厨房给两人弄点东西吃，木质地板上乱糟糟的衣服包包散了一地。康涩琪随手捡起一件卫衣套上，弯腰将地上的衣服一件件拾起来后又去拾孙胜完的包，然后就被紧挨着包包的几页A4纸吸引了注意。

大概是从孙胜完的包里掉出来的吧。康涩琪想了想，将那几页纸捡起来，在看清纸上的内容后愣在了原地。

那是一份孙胜完那所大学在加拿大的分校的调任书，最顶头的日期是昨天的。她一个字一个字的慢慢往下看，在“是否调任”那一栏上看到了熟悉的字体——

孙胜完填了“否”。

康涩琪不知道自己发了多久的呆，只知道孙胜完醒来时自己手里还捏着那份调任书，恋人的声音还有些沙哑，小动物一样小声喊自己的名字。

“......涩？”

康涩琪这才如梦方醒，她将那份调任书放进孙胜完的包包，转身走到床边将睡醒的恋人揽进怀中，轻轻亲吻她软软的发顶。

孙胜完满足的呼吸康涩琪身上令她安心的气息，嘴角不知不觉地勾了起来，下一秒却在康涩琪平淡的话语中瞬间定格在脸上。

“胜完呐——”

“你去加拿大吧。”

17  
“......你说什么？”孙胜完从她怀里离开，脱离了温暖的身体泛起阵阵凉意，连康涩琪递过来的衣服也没有接，眼睛紧盯着她一字一顿地又问了一遍：“康涩琪，你说什么？”

第一次被恋人连名带姓的叫的康家主吓得手一抖，她躲闪着孙胜完的目光直起身子给后者披上外套，坐回来后咬了咬下唇，看向孙胜完的眸子里满是坚决和平静：“去加拿大吧，胜完。”

“在那里不管是康家还是与康家敌对的人都不会找到你，你会有一个没有康涩琪的全新生活，最重要的是，在那里你始终都是安全的。”

康涩琪死命掐着自己的虎口让自己不要移开和孙胜完对视的目光，可在对方的眼神里她又不可抑制地想要逃跑，想丢开全部顾忌笑着跟她说我刚刚都是开玩笑的你不要去加拿大我们私奔去所有人都找不到我们的地方。

可是不行，她不能抛下康家离开，所以她只好尽自己最大的力量保证孙胜完是安全的。而让对方去加拿大无疑是最好的办法。她之前调查过孙胜完的姐姐在加拿大做药剂师，相隔十四个小时时差的国度，不管是康家还是与康家敌对的势力说到底也不过是称霸一方的地头蛇罢了，都没有那么长的手伸到那边危及到孙胜完的安全。

而且朴秀荣那边说不定很快就要......

康涩琪想到这里咬了咬牙，心想要不干脆就把孙胜完打晕直接送上去加拿大的飞机算了，紧接着就被衬衫糊了一脸。她手忙脚乱的将衬衫拿下来，看见孙胜完紧紧抿着嘴唇一言不发地穿衣服，周身环绕着可怕的低气压。

小康家主的眸子黯淡下来，抱着膝盖缩在床的一角看孙胜完面无表情的将衣服一件件穿好，然后将领子里的头发随手拨出来，整体动作连贯潇洒。如果起身时没有扶着腰疼得嘶一声倒抽凉气就堪称完美了。

康涩琪急忙从床那头窜过来想扶她，被孙胜完狠瞪一眼拍开熊爪，手背上立刻起了红印。孙胜完连看都没看一下，自顾自地下床。康涩琪下意识地光着脚也跟着跳下床与孙胜完保持着一米多的距离跟在她身后，然后就见自家恋人走两步停三秒地扶着墙进了厨房。

康涩琪：“......？”

好像和她心里孙胜完怒气冲冲摔门而出留她独自黯然神伤的剧本不太一样？

厨房里很快传出洗洗切切开火的声音，康涩琪颤颤巍巍地探出个脑袋只能看见孙胜完一手扶腰一手艰难切菜的画面，小康家主左思右想，尝试着喊了孙胜完一声——

“胜...胜完......”

孙胜完头也不回，冷声道：“让你从冷板凳上起来了吗康涩琪，回去。”

康涩琪慢吞吞地收回脑袋，转身火速逃离厨房。

连名带姓喊她名字的胜完真的好可怕！！！

三十分钟后孙胜完将两碗大酱汤放在餐桌上又转身回厨房，窝在椅子里扣了半天手指玩的康涩琪见状跟在孙胜完身后溜了进去，在孙胜完盛好两碗白饭时迅速拿走，两只脚底板在地板上啪嗒啪嗒的。等她再进来时她看到正在把炒好的菜装盘的孙胜完嘴角勾起了一抹笑，余光瞥见她进来那抹弧度又立马塌下去，没好气的端着盘子准备出去，路过她身边时眼睛悄悄下瞟，然后踢掉拖鞋踩了下康涩琪冰冰凉凉的脚。

“回去穿鞋，大冬天光脚你是又想感冒了。”

康涩琪这会儿可能是求生欲旺盛，反应快的还没等孙胜完在餐桌前坐好她便蹬着那双毛茸茸的松鼠拖鞋从卧室出来几步蹿到孙胜完身边，半蹲着扯扯孙胜完的衣角，嘴角委委屈屈地撇下来。

“胜完胜完~”

“没消气，别跟我说话。”孙胜完淡淡地瞥她一眼，“等我吃完我就把你那份倒掉。”

康涩琪闻言垂头丧气灰溜溜地到对面坐好，刚拿起筷子才发现面前是整整一满盘的炒青菜。

......

报复，绝对是报复。

从小到大视蔬菜为毒物的小康家主看看那盘菜又看看孙胜完，脸上的表情十分精彩。孙胜完慢条斯理地将汤喝完，放下碗拿纸巾擦擦嘴角，手撑着脸颊好整以暇地看她。

“不喜欢可以不吃哦。”

“胜完做的我都喜欢吃！”

“哦，那快趁热，凉了味道不好。”

康涩琪内心天人交战了一番，她看了一眼笑的没有一丝感情的孙胜完，闭上眼视死如归地夹起一大筷青菜塞进嘴里然后埋头扒饭，孙胜完怀疑她嚼都没嚼。一大盘青菜康涩琪几筷子下去很快见底，康涩琪被噎的捶了好几下胸口，深吸一口气夹起最后一筷子闭上眼准备结束战斗。入嘴后不同于青菜纤维的柔软口感和肉汁的味道却让她愣在那里，康涩琪眨了两下眼睛，这才发现藏在青菜中小小的几颗鸡肉丸子，感动的险些当场痛哭流涕。

坐在她对面的孙胜完此刻已经绷不住地笑了出来，她站起身越过半个桌子捏捏康涩琪肉肉的圆脸，故意装出一副凶凶的表情：“再敢替我做决定，下次等着你的就是水煮蔬菜，我连盐都不给你放。”

小康家主嘴巴一扁，圆滚滚的泪珠在眼眶里滴溜溜地打转，时刻有滚落出来的危险。孙胜完心底一软，叹了口气走到小哭包恋人身边拿着纸巾给她擦眼泪。

“我是......我是怕胜完有危险......”康涩琪哭的抽抽噎噎，下意识又想把长发拨到前面挡住脸，被孙胜完一把拉住手腕亲了亲红彤彤的鼻尖，“我的康家主会保护好我的不是吗？”

“话是这么说......可是......可是我要是被抓走了怎么办......”

孙胜完看着她，眼睛里的温柔似乎能溢出水来。

“那我就等你，我之前问过秀荣，最多判二三十年，如果我没猜错的话裴学姐应该就是康家的律师吧，有她那么优秀的律师在说不定还可以争取少判几年。”

“可是那对你——”那对你不公平。

康涩琪还未说出口便被孙胜完的拥抱打断，恋人坚定的声音合着心跳透过骨骼传进她紧贴着孙胜完心口的耳朵里：“涩，爱情从来都不能用‘公平’这一词去衡量。非要算的话，那‘我爱你’还有‘你爱我’就已足够公平，如果你哪天真的被秀荣送上审判法庭，那么你给我的爱也足够支撑我等到你出来的那天。”

“在很多天以前我不小心看到了秀荣房间里的文件，那时我就已经知道了你的身份。”

康涩琪闻言不可置信地睁大了眼睛，突然反应过来那份文件正是自己希望朴秀荣查到自己而故意透露给她的消息。

本以为一切都在自己掌握之中，没想到冥冥之中却不小心坑到了自己。

她感到孙胜完抱住自己的胳膊紧了紧，她的猫咪一样柔软的恋人做了个深呼吸，亲吻着她的发顶说：

“我早已做出了决定，那份调任书就是我的回答。”

“所以，不要怕对我不公平，也不要怕我会有危险。有危险我会保护好自己，我相信你也会保护我好，至于公不公平这方面——”

她微微放开康涩琪，颤抖着吻上她的嘴唇。

“涩，从爱上你那天起，我的天平便永远向你倾倒。”

18  
那天过后两人的日子还是和往常一样过着，康涩琪还是会时不时的去接孙胜完上下班，一起回到那间小小的画室吃晚饭看投屏电影然后仿佛要把对方吞吃入腹似的做爱，直到两人都筋疲力尽，不管满身汗水的黏腻也不管是否会呼吸困难，就那样紧紧环着对方的腰身相依入睡。第二天醒来后孙胜完会洗完澡打着哈欠去给两人做早餐——偶尔会是康涩琪，如果她被“生意电话”吵醒的话。

自从把话挑明后康涩琪再也不用刻意避开孙胜完去接电话，画画时孙胜完偶尔会在旁边看，康涩琪也会告诉她一些关于枪械的知识。有次因为要拿文件，她便带着孙胜完回了趟康宅，恰好撞上打了一夜游戏揉着眼睛从房间里出来觅食的金艺琳。小金同学打着哈欠给她打招呼，忽然顿下脚步使劲眨眨眼睛看看孙胜完又看看康涩琪，接着后退一步，向孙胜完猛鞠躬，中气十足的喊了一声——

“家主夫人好！”

然后一溜烟儿跑回了房间，留下康家主及其夫人面面相觑。

有时候康涩琪看着画室里逐渐多出来的孙胜完的物品，才会出神的想自己是不是该换个大一点的公寓了，这间小小的画室以前对她来说不过是个睡觉画画的地方，现在和孙胜完住在一起，她才渐渐有了“家”的实感。

她想起来自己载孙胜完回她的公寓拿东西，叼着面包片顶着两个黑眼圈的朴警官给她们开了门。满脸疲惫的朴警官看见孙胜完明显两眼一亮，瞟到躲在孙胜完身后的康涩琪时脸上刚刚扬起的笑容迅速消失，绷着脸让两人进来。然后在孙胜完去房间收拾东西的空当揪着康涩琪的衣领压低声音咬牙切齿：“你知道我啃了多久的面包吗？！把我姐还我！”

“？我要给胜完告状说你把她当家庭厨师！”

“说的跟你不馋我姐做的饭似的！”

“我当然不，”康涩琪骄傲挺胸，理直气壮，“我馋她身子！”

卧室里的孙胜完听见咚咚咣咣的声音赶忙打开门，就看见康涩琪被朴秀荣揪着衣领压在地板上，肚子还被朴警官的膝盖顶着，自家恋人的手推着自家妹妹的脸，，另一只手正在阻止朴秀荣解腰间别着的手铐。两人听见开门声齐刷刷扭头，冲着满脸黑线的孙胜完大喊——

“胜完/姐！她欺负我！”

最后好不容易拉开小学生打架的孙胜完让康小朋友先回车上等自己，扭头无奈的看着翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上鼓着脸生闷气的朴小朋友，轻声哄她：“秀荣啊，我中午还是会回来和你一起吃饭的。”

“重点不在这里哎姐姐。”朴秀荣看她一眼，叹了口气，“你和涩琪姐姐商量好了吗？关于她身份的事。”

孙胜完“嗯”一声，点点头：“涩琪想让我去加拿大，但我更想留下来。”

“果然啊，我就知道。”朴秀荣起身穿外套，她等下也要出门，局里关于康涩琪的案子还有个会要开。

“姐姐，我是不会放水的。”

孙胜完笑着摸摸妹妹的脸：“我知道。”

“我们秀荣做好本职工作就好。”

朴秀荣“哼”了一声，面上无所谓，心里还是对孙胜完这哄小孩一样的方式很受用，她推着孙胜完的肩膀送她出门，冲她做了个鬼脸：“好啦快走啦，好好珍惜和涩琪姐姐的相处时间，等我把她抓回局里的时候你俩可就不会那么容易见面了！”

“那就拜托到时候朴警官对我女朋友好一点不要过于暴力执法咯。”

一语成谶。

后来再想想孙胜完才觉得一切将要发生的事情大概都是有预兆的，比如康涩琪突然将自己送回之前和朴秀荣一起住的公寓，说自己第二天有事但一定会去接她下班然而孙胜完并没有在校门口见到她那辆现代小跑。又比如朴秀荣在康涩琪送自己回去的那天晚上就没有回家，打电话过去只说要加班便匆匆挂断电话，直到孙胜完醒来也没有看到人。

她那时就想，有什么大事要发生了。

而或许所有悲剧发生的那天老天总会下一场似乎可以冲刷掉一切不幸与绝望的瓢泼大雨。孙胜完在打开门的瞬间被带着满身水汽的朴秀荣扯进怀里时手里还拿着炒菜的锅铲——她正准备去把晚上做好想等朴秀荣回来一起吃——现在已经变成夜宵了的饭菜去热上第三遍，身上穿的围裙和线衫在对方湮湿的怀抱中迅速湿透，连带着她的眼眶都湿润起来。那一刻时间仿佛凝固了，满身雨水泥水的朴秀荣在她耳边的哭泣和道歉、噼哩啪啦吵得她心烦意乱的雨声；所有的声音都离她远去。她在朴秀荣怀里睁大眼睛，心想这场老天流下的眼泪到底是哀恸的，还是笑出来的？

一定是笑出来的吧。孙胜完想。

嘲笑她们过于天真，嘲笑她们对未来的展望过于美好，并不是所有事都能如她们所愿按照她们希望的方向发展，也不是所有的故事最后都可以成为幸福完美的童话。

更何况又有哪个童话故事的结局是王子和小熊幸福快乐的生活在一起呢。

孙胜完感到自己的血液仿佛在逐渐流失，她在朴秀荣冰凉的怀抱中发抖，骤然反应过来她在康涩琪温柔的保护中被这仿佛没有尽头的甜蜜温情蒙蔽了双眼，让她把一切都想的过于美好，以至于忽略了最重要的一点——

哪怕是在童话中跳舞的小熊，最终面临的也是猎人的枪口。

TBC...


End file.
